As is well known, in the training of animals or in fact of children, the necessary preliminary action is to obtain the attention of that animal or individual.
It is thus obvious that if a sound can be created with little damage or in fact without pain, even by striking the individual, and at the same time creating a sound, the results of endeavors to train will be much more fruitful.
While the device hereof is primarily for training animals, it is obvious that the same principles apply in the training of anything else such as an individual.
In any event the primary purpose of this invention is to provide a device which will make a sharp sound, can be used to strike a dog or other animal without at the same time harming or hurting or in any way inflicting physical damage to that animal. At the same time the sound will be such that the attention of the animal is immediately obtained.
In fact the device is intended to provide an attention getting sound without even touching the animal by holding the device in one hand and striking the palm of the other hand, for example, or even another object with the device, the device itself creating the necessary sound and attention getting factor which is contemplated hereby.